The proposed Symposium will provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of the major areas in fluoride research. The principal aims of the Symposium are to comprehensively address the following issues: (1) the metabolism and toxicity of fluoride; (2) the effects of fluoride on the formation and characteristics of calcified tissues; (3) the cariostatic mechanisms of fluoride with special emphasis on demineralization/remineralization phenomena and bacterial physiology: (4) the adverse effects of fluoride on calcified tissues with special emphasis on dental fluorosis: (5) the use of fluoride in the treatment of calcified tissue diseases: and (6) recommendations for the rational use of fluoride in view of the foregoing information. With the assistance of the Organizing Committee, each moderator and speaker will identify key questions concerning the safe and efficacious use of fluoride by individuals or professionals for the purposes of maximizing the beneficial effects and minimizing the adverse effects of the ion. To accomplish these aims, 57 of the leading scientists in fluoride research will be invited to participate in the four-day Symposium which will be held at the Callaway Gardens Conference Center in Georgia. The proceedings of the Symposium will be published as a Special Issue of the Journal of Dental Research. The Special Issue will be distributed to all subscribers to the Journal and to all ORCA members who are not subscribers to the Journal. In this way, the proceedings will become available to dental researchers, public health officers, teachers and clinicians throughout the world.